Meat Market
by Adali
Summary: A shopping trip in a small town market.


Title: Meat Market  
Rating: K, just 'cause  
Characters/Pairings: Crew of the Going Merry, no pairings  
Another experiment in writing styles, this one's all conversation.

* * *

_"Fresh goat from Dunfarlin!"  
"Roast pork! Get your roast pork!"  
"Chicken, duck, poultry!"  
"Sea King! Only sold here, while supplies last!"_

"'Morning, sir. What can I get for you today?"  
"Those dumplings look nice."  
"That they are, sir, that they are. The highest quality pork, I promise you."  
"A dozen, then."  
"Right you are, sir. If you don't mind me saying, you're not from around here, sir."  
"Does it show that much?"  
"Not a bit of it, sir, but we're a small town, so we are, and if you'll forgive me saying, we notice visitors right quick."  
"Ah, yes."  
"Just passing through, are you?"  
"I'm with the Marines. We're from the base on the next island."  
"A Marine, sir? Why, I do declare, isn't that just marvelous."

_"Did you hear? A Marine!"  
"And a fine figure of a man, too."  
"But what girl will want to wait and see if her man will become an officer? No sense in marrying an enlisted man."  
"They can't marry anyway. Only officers can."  
"There you are, then. Might as well grab an officer to begin with!"_

"I'd like to think so. There's increased pirate activity in the area, but Miss Jenny in the kitchen won't go without her fresh ingredients, so here we are."  
"A lot of you are visiting here, then?"  
"You'll be seeing plenty of us, ma'am, though we'll try to blend in so as not to alarm anyone."  
"You needn't fear for that. The folk around here have very strong constitutions."  
"I'm sure. Still, we'd rather not scare off the pirates before we can catch them."  
"True, true."

_"Pirates, now, there's a thought."  
"True. A man has to be brave and strong to be a pirate."  
"And a good sailor. A reformed pirate could make quite a bit of money for himself, sailing 'round here."  
"Or even one who didn't reform."  
"Very true. A man would have to be rich to have a bounty on his head and not get caught."  
"He'd be away a lot, though."  
"The same is true of a Marine. It's an advantage, dearie, I promise you."  
"Besides, you could always turn a pirate in for the bounty and find yourself another husband."  
"A Marine officer this time, maybe."  
"If is was a pirate with a big enough bounty, why not? You'd be rich and he'd be grateful."  
"You could turn in a whole bunch of pirates that way before you finally settled down with your officer."  
"A woman could get a _reputation _that way."  
"You'd know, wouldn't you?"_

"Thank you kindly, ma'am. If these dumplings taste half as good as they smell, I'm sure you'll be getting plenty more business from us in the future."  
"You're too kind, sir. Do come again. You and your comrades are always welcome."

_"There goes a true gentleman."  
"Yeah. Too bad he's not an officer."  
"He could be, with the right motivation."  
"Too much of a gamble, in my opinion."_

"MEAT!"  
"Shut up, dumbass."  
"But Zoro, I'm hungry!"  
"You just ate."  
"But it smells so good. Sanji, get us some more meat."

_"I could do with getting me some of _that _meat."  
"They aren't from around here. I'd stake my life on it."  
"So much the better. More Marines, do you think?"  
"Pirates, I should think."  
"Even better. Pirates don't have to be officers to marry."_

"Please Sanji? Mah, I'm so hungry."  
"There's food on the ship."  
"Come on, Luffy, we need to hurry or we'll miss the tide."  
"So much meat…"  
"Come along, Captain-san."

_"Captain? He's not that much to look at…"  
"I think he's kind of cute."  
"He looks like a sweetheart."  
"And an easy one to catch. All you'd have to do is feed him!"_

"But, but…"  
"I told you, Luffy, there's meat on the ship. Lots of meat."  
"And you'll make some when we get there?"  
"Once we're underway."  
"_If _we don't miss the tide. If we miss it, Sanji-kun, Luffy doesn't get any dinner."

_"That one can cook."  
"A man who would be useful around the house. I like that."  
"The kitchen is a woman's place."  
"So you'd rather cook than let him wait on you?"  
"That's right. A woman ought to be properly pampered."_

"Hai, Nami-san!"  
"Zoro, did you… where did he go? Zoro!"  
"There he is, Navigator-san."  
"Zoro!"  
"Zoro!"  
"Jeez, did you guys get lost again?"  
"Idiot, I don't get lost. _You're _the one who got lost."  
"Shitty marimo, making Nami-san worried."

_"Now _there's _a properly built man."  
"Oh my, yes."  
"He looks dangerous. Fierce."  
"My mother would _not _approve."  
"I get chills just thinking about it."_

"Shut up, idiot cook."  
"Hey, hey, guys, let's not fight. Nami looks pissed."

_"That one's sensible."  
"Too bad he's not much to look at."  
"He's not so bad."  
"But that long nose! It would get in the way if you tried to kiss him."  
"You're thinking about kissing him _already_?"_

"Nami, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Chopper. Idiots, let's go. Luffy, get the hell away from there."  
"You should calm down, Nami, it's not healthy to get so stressed."

_"What a little sweetheart."  
"The raccoon?"  
"He has antlers."  
"And fur."  
"I've seen worse."_

"And Zoro, get over here. Do I need to put a leash on you? Jeez."  
"Shut up, woman."  
"What did you say to me?"

_"Can you believe that woman?"  
"What a harpy."  
"They ought to ditch her and find some proper women for themselves."  
"Like your daughter?"  
"There's one or two I wouldn't mind her marrying, I don't mind admitting it."  
"Same here."_

"Shithead, don't talk to Nami-san that way!"  
"Are you alright, Doctor-san?"  
"I'm okay. I just feel like we're being watched."  
"You hide the other way, Doctor-san."

_"She's a nice enough girl, at least."  
"Girl? She's almost old enough to be their mother."  
"So? It means an older woman has a chance too."  
"Hmm. I like the way you think."_

"Come on, guys, we've got to go before we miss the tide. And you lot had better STOP CHECKING OUT MY BOYS!!"


End file.
